


burn the house right down

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [4]
Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Flying, Housemates, M/M, frank pretends not to be babymetal af, franks in college, gerard is babymetal af, gerard is in la for some reason, househunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frank flies out to l.a because gerard wants to look at an apartment with him for after college<br/>(hahaha i suck at summaries)</p><p>title from house of wolves - my chemical romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn the house right down

**Author's Note:**

> hi! more of this goddamn verse!  
> nearly finished now!  
> enjoy!  
> xo jose

Frank rolls over and smushes his face into the pillow. He reaches for his cellphone on his nightstand, before sitting up and swiping the screen to answer the call that had so rudely woken him up.

“Hello?” he said, his voice still husky from sleep.

“Frankie! How are you?” the tinny voice on the other side asked.

“Gee? Why are you calling so late?” he groaned.

“It’s like 10pm, Frank?” he answered, laughing down the line.

“Gerard. You’re in _L.A_. I’m still in fucking Jersey, you ass!” he informed the older man, still laughing.

“I’m sorry Frank!,” He laughed. “Anyway, you know how we were looking at apartments for when you graduate?”

“Yeah?...” Frank trails off.

“Well, Linds- you remember Linds, right?” he asks

Frank thinks back to high school, and pictures Gerard’s best friend with the long black hair she usually wore in ponytails.

“Yeah, course,” he replies. “Why?”

“She’s moving into this house with her girlfriend, and since they’re both _great_ at all that interior design bullshit, they’re splitting the house into two and they’re gonna make apartments and she asked if we wanted to take one!” Gerard blurted out excitedly.

“In L.A?,” Frank said uncertainly. “I don’t know, Gee”

Frank had never even thought about leaving Jersey. It never seemed like it'd happen, so he was kinda sceptical about this whole thing.

“Will you at least fly out and take a look with me? I’ll book flights for you?” Gerard pleaded.

“Fine, Gee.” He relented, “This better be worth it though.”

“Yes! Is next week okay? I promise you’ll love it Frankie!” his boyfriend babbled excitedly.

“Yes, Gee,” He laughed, “See you soon, yeah?”

“See you soon, Frankie,” Gerard said. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Gee.” He replied, before hanging up and settling back down to sleep.

 

Frank walked nervously through the airport, checking his bag before making his way to security.

His phone beeped with a text.

_“See you soon, Frankie. Safe flight. Love you, xoxoG”_

He smiled at his phone before quickly typing out a reply.

_”see u then haha, love u too xofrnk”_

When he got through security (thankfully quickly), he headed for the nearest café and bought a cup of overpriced airport coffee, waiting for his flight to be called.

 _”Flight E0194O3 from JFK to LAX boarding at gate 57”_ the intercom voice called.

Frank stood up and put his backpack on and began walking to the gate, popping a couple Xanax to help him on the 6 hour flight.

 

Frank walked down the tunnel tiredly, heading for baggage claim and trying to perk himself up for seeing his boyfriend who was hopefully waiting for him outside. He saw his suitcase come around and grabbed it quickly before heading to the bathrooms to splash some water on his face. He always felt really gross after flying. He looked into the mirror and ran a hand through his hair.  
He walked out of the bathroom, turned his phone on and called Gerard.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Gee? Are you here yet?” Frank asked the older man.

“Gimme ten, Frankie, stuck in traffic.” Gerard replied.

“Put the goddamn phone down, Gee. I’ll see you soon, I love you.” Frank said.

“See you soon, Frankie” Gerard replied. 

Frank could practically hear his smile down the phone before he hung up.

Frank walked into the Starbucks on his left and bought a cup of coffee, before taking it and going to wait outside on Gerard.

He saw a red haired man run towards him, before realising it was Gerard, and began laughing.

Gerard pouted.

“What are you laughing at?” he asked.

“Your _hair!_ ” Frank laughed.

Gerard pulled his boyfriend in for a hug, and leant down and kissed him.

“Missed you, Frankie.” He whispered in his ear.

“I missed you too, Gee” He replies, before bursting into laughter again.

“Is it really that funny?” Gerard asks, picking up Frank’s case.

“ _So. Fucking. Funny_ ” he breathed inbetween laughs.

“Huh. You know what _else_ is funny?” Gerard asked Frank.

“What?” he replied, having calmed down a bit.

“Your mom!” Gerard shouted, before running to his car.

Frank chased after him, laughing and weaving through cars.

 

Gerard pulled up in front of him, Lindsey and Kitty’s shared house. 

“Kitty’s gonna love you.” Gerard told Frank, getting out of the car and opening the trunk to get Frank’s case out.

“Kitty?” Frank asked.

“She’s awesome, man. She also makes really great ramen.” Gerard replied.

“How do you make ramen great?” the younger man asked.

“She’s fucking magic, Frankie.” He says, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

“Gnome _sweet_ gnome” he hears a voice from the kitchen call.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Linds” Gerard laughs as Frank awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other.

“You wanna put your shit upstairs?” Gerard asks gently.

Frank nods, following his boyfriend upstairs.

Frank leaves his case in the corner along with his jacket and shoes, before flopping down onto Gerard’s bed.

“How is your bed so comfy?,” Frank moans, muffled by the blankets he’s lying face down in. “I could sleep forever”

“You sure about that, Frankie?” Gerard smirks.

“No no no, definitely wide awake” Frank leapt up.

 

“ _Frankiiiiiiiiie,_ ” Gerard attempted to wake up his boyfriend. “ _Sugar pieeeee, light of my liiiiife, sweet young angel_.” 

“FRANK WAKE THE FUCK UUUUUUP” Gerard shouted in his ear. Nothing.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to drink all of this delicious coffee all by myseeeelf….” Gerard said, sighing overdramatically.

“Gimme coffee.” 

Gerard heard a groan from the bed.

“Cofffeeee” Frank groaned, sitting up in bed and making grabby hands for the mug.

Gerard smirked and handed it over. He held up a chocolate cereal bar (they were really good, okay)

“Want some?” Gerard asked.

“Gimme chocolate.” Frank reached out once more.

“What are you, fucking Babymetal?” Gerard asked the squirming man.

“Chokoreto! Chokoreto! Yada fucking yada, gimme some, asshole” he laughed.

“Wow. I never thought I’d see the day Frank Iero knew a Babymetal lyric.” Gerard said seriously, before laughing and handing half over.

“S’not my fault you get kicks out of seeing three fifteen year olds dance around and sing about chocolate.” Frank mumbled, mouth full of cereal-y shit.

“Get ready!” Gerard said, spraying on deodorant and looking through his drawers for a shirt, finally settling on a Bowie shirt. 

Frank stretched out and stood up, before downing the rest of the coffee in his mug.

“Wow.” Said Gerard, looking up at Frank from tying his shoes. “And I thought I was bad with coffee.”

Frank threw a shoe at him.

“Dammit, Frank!” Gerard laughed, tossing the shoe back to Frank, who was rifling through his case to find something to wear.

“Why the fuck did I pack this? Is this even mine?” Frank asks, holding up a lilac shirt with a unicorn on the front.

Gerard blushed.

“That’s mine, actually.” He shot back.

“Oh my god, really?” Frank laughed. “I didn’t know you were a five year old girl in secret, Gee!”

“Hey! Clothes don’t have to be gendered! I can wear a pink fucking miniskirt out if I wanna!” Gerard lectured Frank.

“Alright, alright!” Frank stopped Gerard, pulling the goddamn shirt over his head. “Not gendered! See!”

Gerard gave him a huge smile in the mirror as he tried to get his hair to look somewhat presentable before running a hand through it and leaving it.

“Ready?” Gerard asked his boyfriend, hand on the doorknob.

“Just a sec, Gee.” Frank replied, shoving his feet into his shoes.

He stood up and followed his boyfriend downstairs and to the car.

"Nice shirt, Frankie!" Lindsey cackled from the kitchen.

Frank blushed and zipped up his jacket.

Gerard took his hand. 

“Ready?” he asked Frank.

“I was the first time, Gee. I’m always ready” he smirked.

Gerard started the car and drove across the city to their destination.

“ _Woah_.” Frank whispered as they pulled up to the house.

“I know, right?” Gerard replied.

“It’s so fucking creepy, Gee.” Frank muttered, in awe of the derelict building in front of him. “I fucking love it.”

“I _knew_ you would, Frankie!” Gerard beamed, grabbing his boyfriends hand and pulling him toward the house that was soon to be (kind of) theirs.


End file.
